


Malfoys Are Evil

by LovingPipersBoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPipersBoys/pseuds/LovingPipersBoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry found himself rolling his eyes. No, he was not jealous at all. He was just bored. Yeah that's it, bored, tired and praying that his daughter would be less of a handful than her brothers. Mpreg Harry/Draco Slash. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys Are Evil

Warnings: MPREG! Meaning male pregnancy so if you don't like it then don't read it!

Malfoys Are Evil

 

It took him a while to understand just what he had gotten himself into. At first they were perfect, adorable little babies who cooed and giggled and were so pleasant to be around. Everyone always complimented him on how good they were and how lucky he was to have them.

If only those same people could see them now. They would run screaming in the other direction and would more than likely advise him to ship them off to Azkaban and save himself years of trouble. Well, everyone but their mentally unstable grandparents who loved them to pieces and spoiled them rotten. They also believed that the little demon spawns were sweet and innocent and could do no wrong. The couple swore on many occasions that Harry must be making things up because after all, Malfoys were always perfect.

Yeah right.

At first, he thought that it was all his fault. Surely he had done something wrong to deserve such treatment. There had to be a reasonable explanation for the horrors that he was suffering now. After all, they would never behave in such a manner when he was around.

They wouldn't dare upset their precious Daddy, oh no. All deviant actions of the stress inducing sort were reserved for him and him alone.

They would never throw their food at Daddy and laugh gleefully about it.They would never throw toys at Daddy or use magic to change his hair color or slap him with their toys while he tried to rest. Nope, for Draco they were perfect little angels.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He just didn't get it.

Where the hell was their loyalty to him?

Perhaps they favored their other parent because they looked so much like him, or maybe it was because he just looked down right scary at times. Yes, that had to be it. They messed with him because his husband was the stricter parent who had no problem with discipline while he never wanted to be "the bad guy". He never even raised his voice to them, thereby making himself the clear and easy target.

He sighed. Oh who was he kidding. This was happening to him because he has a weakness for blond hair and grey eyes that allowed those who possessed such characteristics to get away with murder.

Damn those Malfoys.

In fact, the more he thought about it, there was only one conclusion that could be drawn from his musing.

Malfoys were simply evil and rotten to the core.

So what if his sons were sired from the Malfoy bloodline, it was still true. They were inheritably evil, insufferable little gits who lived to cause him grief and they did it while batting their eyelashes, smirking and being sickeningly charming.

All the exact same qualities that helped Draco get in his pants.

He should've known better. Really, he should have.

Losing his patience, the man tried to calm himself as he clenched his fist at his sides.

"James, Scorpius, please stop hiding and come here. Papa doesn't have the energy to chase you today and now is not the time for your little games!"

When there was no reply Harry growled and gnashed his teeth together.

"Come on now boys you're starting to worry me. It's time for your bath. If you're good I'll let you play with the colorful soaps and all the bath toys that you love so much. Don't you want to smell nice and get all clean for Daddy? I know that he would like that very much." He spoke in a sing song voice, trying to get the children to come out of hiding.

Wherever they were, the three year old twins were as naked as the day they were born. Harry, had been drawing their bath when he turned around discovered them missing.

The raven haired man sighed as he lowered his heavily pregnant body to the floor in order to look under their beds. Finding nothing, he groaned before checking behind curtains and in the closets and still there was no sign of his boys.

He then waddled into the hallway and prayed that they had not gone in search of their father. He was entertaining some very important businessmen and he did not want them to see his children streaking.

He stilled his movements when he heard giggling.

Ok, so they were close and could probably hear him loud and clear. Those sneaky little brats.

"Boys," Harry warned as he turned around.

When he returned his gaze to the hall in front of him, he saw the twins smirking (just like that damn Daddy of theirs) and he knew that he was in trouble. As if sensing what it was that he did NOT want them to do, they made a mad dash for Draco's office.

Harry cursed and wondered why he had left his wand in the bathroom before going after them in the first place as he ran down the hall as fast as he could. Sadly, he wasn't quick enough as shrieks of surprise followed by roaring laughter drifted from Draco's office.

When he entered, he glanced around the room and noticed that the four men were gathered around the fire with red faces, their hands slapping their knees as they were amused by his naked babies running from him.

Wasn't this just lovely. He, the boy who lived and had defeated the dark lord was being made a fool of by three year olds.

They were never going to let him live this one down.

Just wait until Lucius found out about this. He could already see the older man's reaction as clear as day. He would smirk and give his famous boys will be boys speech and dismiss Harry's concerns.

Harry rolled his eyes. Oh how he looked forward to that.

"Hey there Harry dear. Did you lose something?" Draco spoke while wearing one of those infuriating smirks.

"Apparently our sons thought that it would be a good idea to run through the house with no clothes on. Boys get over here right now!"

When Harry spoke the boys stopped for a few seconds to wiggle their little bums at him and giggle before running around their fathers desk.

Dear Lord. They were as shameless as Draco on fire whiskey! This was all his fault. Him and his damn DNA had tainted his precious children!

"No bath! No, no, no, noooooo!" They shouted and screamed as they ran in circles.

He turned and gave Draco a pleading look as he felt the embarrassment of not being able to control his children in front of guest.

This really needed to stop.

The blond rose from his chair, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his back.

He then turned to the children and spoke in a voice that was firm yet far from a shout.

"Alright James, Scorpius come here. Play time is over."

Immediately the pitter patter of little feet stopped before hurrying over to their beloved father.

Harry was fuming and beyond aggravated. No, he was not jealous at all. He was just bored. Yeah that's it. He was bored, tired and praying that his daughter would be less of a handful than her older brothers.

Oh and that she would like him better than Draco.

Ok, so he was being a bit childish. He didn't care. Somebody had to like him better and damn it; it was going to be his precious baby girl Lily Narcissa.

"Daddy!" The boys shouted as they each hugged one of Draco's legs.

The tall, muscular blond picked up a child in each arm and kissed them before excusing himself to his guest.

Harry said his good byes to his husbands business associates and apologized for the interruption before joining Draco and the children in the bathroom. When he got there, Draco already had the children in the tub and they were playing with their favorite colored soaps and other water toys.

"Thank you so much Dray. I'm sorry about that whole shameful display back there. Our children don't seem to like me very much and look to torture or embarrass me every chance they get ."

Draco held a finger to his lips to silence him before kissing him and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Don't say things like that Harry. The boys love their Papa. You know that."

"I didn't say that they don't love me. I just don't think they like me. They're always disobeying me and running away when I call them near. It's like being in the same room with me is the most horrible thing in the world to them."

This made the bastard laugh.

Leave it to Draco to find amusement in his misery.

"Please stop being so overdramatic Harry. The boys are toddlers. They like running around and causing mischief. It's what children do. Don't take it personally."

He pulled back before giving Harry another quick kiss and rubbing his large belly.

"I have to finish up my meeting. Are you going to be alright love? I don't want you to get too upset. We don't want anything to harm the baby. We need to protect our little girl."

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just hurry up. I'm going to need some help getting them dressed for bed."

"No problem and when we're done with them, we'll have some fun adult time in a bath of our own."

That dangerous smirk returned as Draco slapped Harry on the behind before strutting out of the room.

Why did he have to be so damn hot?

"Papa, come here. Come play with us. Play now Papa." Demanded Scorpius as he handed him a plastic block.

"Here, this is for you Papa." Added James with a smile while handing him another block.

For brats his children were rather cute.

He sighed as he kneeled by the tub. Damn it he was falling for their little smiles again.

Maybe Malfoy children weren't so bad after all.

After washing them up, he gave them a few more minutes to play. He was happy that they were behaving themselves if only for a few moments. He wondered briefly what his life would've be like without them. He couldn't help but think that life would be very boring so he decided that he would much rather have his children, no matter how terrible they could be at times.

What could he say? He loved them. He just wished that they would behave more often and actually manage to sit still and listen to him for more than two minutes.

Breaking himself from his thoughts, he looked down at his adorable little mini Draco's and grinned before kissing his babies as they giggled at the show of affection.

However, the second he stopped paying attention to them, they shared a look and he suddenly found himself soaked in bath water.

He groaned when he saw the small buckets in their hands, a laugh from the doorway alerting him to Draco's presence.

"Oh my poor Harry. What have they done to you?" He smiled clearly enjoying himself at Harry's expense. "Boys it's not nice to abuse your Papa. If you're not careful he might just run away and leave us forever and Daddy would be really sad."

The boys looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, Papa won't leave. He won't." James said looking close to tears, his eyes searching Harry's for reassurance.

Harry felt horrible that his baby thought for even a second that he would leave them. However before he got the chance to respond his other son spoke for him.

"No Papa's gonna stay here with Scor, James and Daddy forever." Scorpius said with such conviction that it left no room for discussion.

"That's right Scor and if he tries to leave we could always hold him hostage. What do you think about that?' The blond said kneeling behind him and hugging which made the boys grab onto each of his arms and shouting their agreement with their Daddy.

"See Harry. It looks like you're stuck with us."

Harry smiled and turned his head to kiss his husband.

"Yes, I am and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Although he loved his family and would never abandon them, the fact did nothing to change his mind.

Malfoys were still evil, horrible little creatures.

But they were all his, for better or worse.

The End


End file.
